


And This Must Be Why You Found Me

by ActualPrincessMagnusBane



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: I'm so weak for them being domestic af, Little drabbles about domestic Malec, M/M, Music Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualPrincessMagnusBane/pseuds/ActualPrincessMagnusBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of random Malec drabbles based around my iTunes library on shuffle.<br/>Will probably be added to as time goes on.<br/>Focuses primarily on their daily lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And This Must Be Why You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> My internet went out when I was meant to be doing a 3k uni assignment. I did this instead. Now I'm gonna go do the assignment -_-

Everything is Ending - Chameleon Circuit  
I can't remember much of that day. Isabelle told me that I was poisoned. That Abaddon got me. I don't remember much, but I remember that I nearly died alone in the dark. I remember the pain tearing through my body and a calm voice telling me that I was going to be okay. I remember the flash of gold and slit pupils. I remember that I didn't believe you. In those minutes, those minutes that I was sure would be my last, I couldn't open my eyes and I made me think about what I wanted. About who I wanted. I don't remember much from that day. But I remember you. 

Lived a Lie - YouMeAtSix  
I was fourteen when I realised that I'd spend my life living a lie. It hadn't taken me too long to accept it either. I found comfort in my feelings for Jace. They were easy. I would be conflicted and spend almost every waking moment wondering what was wrong with me that made me feel this way. But Jace made it easy to hold it back. To tell the lie. I knew he could never feel the same way, so there was no point in anyone knowing who I really was. Until you taught me that there was nothing wrong with me. That there was something wrong with the Clave, and there could never be anything wrong with the way I felt.  
I spent four years living a lie, and all it took was loving you to make me tell the truth.

Wake Me Up - Avicii  
Everything I ever did was for my family. For the Clave.  
Sed lex dura lex.  
I lived by the law and for the law. I relied on it to tell me what was right when I'd spent my entire life hearing that how I felt was wrong. I needed the law.  
For Nephilim, the descent into hell is easy.  
Well, if this is hell, if the way you look at me like I'm the only thing that matters, if the way I still feel my heart race when you say my name is the descent, it was worth it. 

War of Hearts - Ruelle  
You're a morning person. I learned that early on. I also discovered that my favourite part of the days is the minutes between you waking up and you starting your arduous morning routine. Those few precious minutes when you stay with your arms wrapped around me, your hair flat and messy and not a speck of make-up in sight are everything I never knew I wanted. When there's nothing in the world but us and the weight of our lives has yet to take its toll is when I'm reminded how much how I sacrificed to be here, and how I'd do it all again without a moment's hesitation. 

I See the Light - Tangled  
I never thought my life could be this. That being a Shadowhunter wouldn't always be the entirety of who I was. I could never have guessed that I could feel so content with life. With waking up to see you, dishevelled with the remains of yesterday's glitter stuck to your eyelashes and hearing small footsteps before the door opens and we're not alone anymore. It's so typical, so domestic, having Max come to wake us, Raph trailing not far behind. To lie in bed with my family, the family I never thought I'd ever be able to have, and realise that it's not a dream. That this is the life that you've given me and the life we share together. Every morning I hold you and the boys close to me and am reminded that there's more to me than my heritage. 

Emperor's New Clothes - Panic at the Disco  
Trying to get your attention away from Project Runways can be an exercise in futility. I try calling your name and waving at you. I try collapsing onto the sofa next to you and reaching out to caress your face. I try to kiss you and when that doesn't work I dump a furious Chairman Meow on you. It's ridiculous, really. I swear you do it to annoy me. In a last ditch attempt, I try one last thing. As the last of my clothes hit the floor your eyes are finally drawn from the screen. I'm ready to scold you, but I'm on my back on the couch with you towering over me before I can start. You lean in for a kiss and I press a finger to your lips.  
I have to admit, I feel pretty smug when your face falls after I tell you it's your turn to feed the cat.


End file.
